


Consider the Capricious

by VenueWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dysfunctional Family, Hux & Phasma & Finn are family, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Politics, Scheming, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TFA Kink Meme: Finn and Poe are preparing for an arranged marriage, but Finn is actually genuinely in love with Poe, and thinks that Poe is at least fond of him. But through gossip he learns that Poe (a noble by blood) is only marrying him for his family's money, because Poe's household is in debt after either some disastrous investments or some crazy war. Finn is broken hearted, but resolves to be as helpful to Poe as he can be, and stay out of his way if he wants to have other lovers. That's the least he can do. Meanwhile, Poe is incredibly enchanted by his soon-to-be-husband, but worries that Finn's newly wealthy family is only doing it for his title, because he's been targeted by fortune-hunters before. His worst fears are confirmed when Finn suggests he's okay with Poe bedding others. Poe sadly extends Finn the same courtesy, so he won't be lonely. All they have to do is make an heir, after all.</p>
<p>Featuring Phasma as the cold older sister, Hux is the ambitious family head, who may or may not have Kylo Ren as a stalker, and Mitaka the equivalent of a priest officiating the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider the Capricious

“Let me look at you.” 

Phasma's voice was surprisingly soft, and Finn obeyed, turning to look her. Phasma stood by the door, far away from the small platform Finn was standing on. She almost seemed to be avoiding the lights, throwing every feature and precious gem he had into sharp attention, reflected several times over by the mirrors in the room. Attendants fluttered around him, helping Finn look his best, none of them familiar with their subject and perhaps too frightened to speak. They continued their duties silently, weaving gems into Finn's hair, painting his face, helping him with another set of wedding robes.

In the mirrors Phasma could see herself, dressed in shimmering silver. The craft was not to the level of Finn's robes, but was still some of the finest materials, a mark of their family' wealth. This will be one of the most lavish weddings for miles. 

“Younger then me, wedded before me,” Phasma did not smile, but her voice remained surprisingly tender. “You will make Hux proud.”

“I thought you were not interested,” Finn replied. 

“And I thought you loved your husband-to-be, but you don't seem to be looking forward to the wedding.” 

“Poe has been sweet,” Finn admitted stiffly, aware of the attendants' work on him. “Considerate, kind, and that is all I could ask for in a marriage like ours.” 

Phasma said nothing, she had never been good with comfort. She could only watch as the boy she had been brought up to see as a little brother get ready for his wedding. Once that happened, he would leave the house, and she may perhaps only see him a few times a year. Hux had always liked her for remaining stoic, he would be horrified to learn she was actually feeling a bit sentimental.

She and Finn owed their lives to the man who had taken them off the streets and turned them into his responsibility, if he now wanted to arrange a marriage for one of them, it was wholly within Hux's power. The redhead had his career and ambitions to think about.

It could have been worse, the Dameron family were a respectable noble family, and despite his often reckless and flirty behaviour Poe Dameron did not have a cruel reputation. Both their families, what was left of them anyways, were pleased when the meeting between Poe and Finn had gone so positively. 

“If you do not want his attentions, you must bear him a heir as soon as possible.” Advice, Phasma could give out: “He may request for more, those traditional noble families usually believe in a heir and a spare. For the sake of yourself and your child, pray you give him a male alpha, so that your child will not have to go through what you now do.” 

Finn never got to answer that, to explain, because there was a knock on the door. Phasma opened it, and nodded silently at the guard standing outside. 

“Finn, it is time.” 

The attendants did their last-minute touch ups, and backed away silently. Some of them looked about to speak, but closed their mouths, instead helping Finn down the platform and to the door. Finn knew they weren't frightened of him, they were frightened of his family, of the sudden wealth and temperament of the newly wealthy, of Phasma's cold eyes and Hux's famed ruthlessness. 

His wedding robes felt so heavy during the walk, even though he knew that was just his imagination. Phasma and Hux he had long grown used to, but he had thought things would be different with Poe. In a home devoid of warmth, Poe had been like the sunshine after years of cold nights, but sometimes Finn wondered would it have been better if he had never met Poe and be drawn to his charm. 

“Smile, Finn,” Phasma advised when they reached the double doors. 

Just weeks ago Poe had complimented him once on his smiles, in the early stages of their acquaintance before their marriage had been discussed. Finn tried to use that memory to fake a smile onto his face, judging by Phasma's look he wasn't too successful. 

The set of doors opened, the wedding hall and all the guests inside. The traditional banners of the Dameron family hung on the walls, but the place had been decorated in the colours of red, a glaring reminder of Hux's influence and power. All the guests turned to look at the newcomers, but Finn only had eyes on the man standing at the end of the road he must take, literally and metaphorically. 

Poe Dameron cut a sharp figure, even among the sea of people Finn had the feeling he would always draw attention to himself. He was smiling, as if this marriage wasn't going to forever change their lives. How had that conversation go – Finn wondered, Poe's family was blood, how did Kes Dameron tell his son, his only son, that he must sacrifice everything he had loved of his life to marry Finn? 

_“I won't be happy being stationary,” Poe had said, at a party in the gardens of the palace. That was where they had first met, on palace grounds, before the two of them realized who the other really was. “I've always loved travelling, just the chance to go and leave as you please, free to see all the lands and worlds out there.”_  

The Dameron family could no longer afford such wild dreams, at least not without Finn's dowry. Finn would not try to control how they used those funds, if Poe wanted to spend it all travelling he'll let him. He'll give Poe anything, if he had asked, if it would make Poe happy. 

_“I, too, know what duty to the family is.” Finn had said as he sat across from Poe, their body language now stiff and formal, unlike the relaxed comfort they had felt when they initially met. “I trust you won't mistreat me, and I can assure you I will do my best not to embarrass you and stay out of your way. If...if you wish it, if there is another, or any others that you desire, I only ask that you be discreet.”_

Hux and Phasma were similar age, in other words too young to act as Finn's parents, but it was Hux who walked the aisle with him. Compared to the expense he had spent for the rest of them, Hux dressed in a simple navy-blue, and the way he walked reminded all those present of the military school he had attended before he made his riches. His gaze was calculating and sharp, if anything happened tonight to ruin this, Hux will have their heads. 

The head of the Storm family stepped back when Finn and Poe stood in front of each other. Finn felt something in him relax, even if Poe had other motives for this marriage, at least he didn't look pained. His smile could convince the whole world that he was truly in love, that he wanted nothing more then to have this wedding publicly declare his love for Finn. It was a sweet lie that Finn would take eagerly, a little something to pretend in his fantasies that Poe was at least fond of him. 

_“There is no vow more sacred, no union more holy, then the one between two souls...”_

Hux and Phasma sat in the front role, and although they drew less eyes then the wedding couple there were many among the guests who were curious – wary, hostile – to the newly wealthy. Hux felt a familiar prickling at the back of his head, the tell-tale sign of a familiar observer of his, a man with dark hair and eyes. 

_“You will be forever bound together, by the eyes of your friends, by your family and the law...”_

Phasma kept her eyes on Dopherd Mitaka as the man recited the virtues of marriage. An ally of Hux's, loyal and helpful, and their unofficial informant of the palace. Mitaka claimed that he was a man of spirituality, but he was one of the few to have proved himself capable of politics, if his rise of influence in the palace was anything to go by. Mitaka had no wealth to his name, but he had access to much converted intel, and even the ear of some powerful figures in the palace. He had helped with the wedding negotiations, and helped spread the news in their favour. Phasma wondered what price he would demand for his help. 

_“Let it be known that should any object to this wedding, speak now or forever keep your peace...”_

Some hysterical part of Finn almost expected Poe to back off, that the charming man free as the wind and lover of travel would be unwilling to be chained to him. Poe did none of those things, he patiently stood there, a reassuring presence to Finn's nerves, and eventually was the one who took Finn's hand. 

They were going through with this, Finn looked in Poe's eyes and saw no resentment. Finn had fallen for Poe even before he learned about their arranged wedding, even before Finn had realized what the emotions in him meant. He had been overjoyed that he could spend the rest of his life with this man, until he realized that Poe was only agreeing to the wedding because his family needed the money. It had been heartbreaking, but a sobering reminder that Finn should have left his dreams a long time ago, it was time to come back to reality. 

The least he could do, was try to avoid causing unnecessary grief for his self-sacrificing husband who even now didn't seem to show any negative feelings to him. He tried to smile again, tried to silently assure Poe. 

_“And with these rings, the reunion is sealed...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 2016


End file.
